


The Turning Years

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-26
Updated: 2003-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years five through seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Turning Years

By the beginning of Harry Potter’s fifth year at Hogwarts, he had survived three attempts on his life, although the Dursleys were not so lucky in the last.

During that year, he couldn’t suppress the feelings that he was more grateful than grieved that he would never again have to return to them, and after a few months he even stopped feeling guilty for it.

By the end of Harry Potter’s fifth year at Hogwarts he was, despite his youth, a most valued member of the Order of the Phoenix.

During the summer following, which he spent with the Weasleys, his unique ability at creating tactics that combined Gryffindor courage and Slytherin cunning was sorely missed.

By the beginning of Harry Potter’s sixth year at Hogwarts, he had lost his virginity to Ron during his stay at the Burrow.

During that year, they barely spoke and although many noticed, few dared comment after Harry spectacularly lost his temper with Hermione, Ron’s new girlfriend, for voicing her concern.

By the end of Harry Potter’s sixth year at Hogwarts, the war against Voldemort was being openly fought, and he was beginning to develop a new reputation as a ruthless young warrior, although Dumbledore rarely allowed him to take the field.

During that summer, he stayed at Hogwarts, and found his way to Professor Snape’s bed, where in between Order meetings he discovered what unusual things could happen behind its drawn curtains.

By the beginning of Harry Potter’s seventh year at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore had died in the first overt attack on Hogwarts, and Harry had killed his first half-century of men.

During that year, the new Headmaster allowed him a more active role in the war, and the young man led the forces of Light to several major victories.

By the end of Harry Potter’s seventh year at Hogwarts, he was dead.


End file.
